Conventionally, a speaker device, for example, mounted on an audio apparatus such as a headphone is known (for example, refer to PTL 1). Many of the speaker devices include: a diaphragm that radiates sound; an edge arranged in an outer periphery of the diaphragm; and a frame arranged in an outer periphery of the edge.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional speaker device.
In this speaker device 50 shown in FIG. 1, an outer peripheral region 51a of a diaphragm 51 is attached to an inner peripheral region 52a of an edge 52, and an outer peripheral region 52b of the edge 52 is connected to an attachment part 53a arranged in a frame 53. A flexible part 52c is provided between the outer peripheral region 52b and the inner peripheral region 52a of the edge 52. Owing to the flexibility of this flexible part 52c, the diaphragm 51 is vibratably coupled to the frame 53 via the edge 52.
Here, for obtaining good flexibility at the flexible part 52c, the edge 52 is often made of relatively soft resin, rubber based member, or the like. In contrast, for supporting contents in such as a magnetic circuit, the frame 53 is often made of relatively hard resin, metal, or the like. In this way, in many cases, the edge 52 and the frame 53 are made of different materials.
Adhesion by adhesive is often employed when connecting the outer peripheral region 52b of the edge 52 to the attachment part 53a of the frame 53. At this time, depending on a combination of materials of the edge 52 and the frame 53, sometimes desired adhesion strength cannot be attained when adhering the outer peripheral region 52b of the edge 52 directly to the attachment part 53a of the frame 53.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1, it is proposed that a connecting member 54 with which a good adhesion strength can be attained with respect to both the outer peripheral region 52b of the edge 52 and the attachment part 53a of the frame 53, for example, made of paper, resin, or the like is arranged between the outer peripheral region 52b of the edge 52 and the attachment part 53a of the frame 53 (for example, refer to PTL 2).
By the way, these days, on one hand, a demand of reducing a size of a speaker device is increased. On the other hand, from an aspect of sound quality, there is a demand of widening a breadth of a diaphragm and a breadth of an edge as much as possible.
In response to these demands, for example, in a speaker device 50 shown in FIG. 1, when reducing the size of the speaker device 50 without sacrificing the breadths of the diaphragm 51 and the edge 52, sometimes a width of adhesion margin between the outer peripheral region 52b of the edge 52 and the attachment part 53a becomes, for example, less than 1 mm. In such a case, a width of the connecting member 54 often becomes less than 1 mm conforming to this width of adhesion margin.